Welcome to the Family
by EdoLove
Summary: Vix was dragged into a whole new dimension with new surprises. Here, she discovers the family she never had.  MarthxOC


**A/N: **After a LONG time, I decided to post this. I hope you like it, readers! This is my first story, so no flames, but please leave criticism.

***.***

I had never realized how dark the sky was. I admired the stars in the sky, and counted them. My name was Vix. I gazed upon the moon thoughtfully. Somewhere, up in the sky, my parents were watching me. Did people call that place in the sky Heaven? My green eyes admired the sky and my long black hair blew in the wind.

I sighed and I heard a light chuckle behind me. I whirled around to look into the eyes of a young man, around the age of sixteen, with light blue eyes. He smiled and sat next to me. I was uncomfortable about this sudden interruption, and sat up in my seat. The young man noticed my fidgeting, and he looked me in the eye. I looked into his eyes and felt warm. My cheeks were probably bright red, and I probably resembled a clown by now. The young man chuckled again, and flipped his hair out of his eyes. His eyes were stunning, and reminded me of a beautiful clear blue sky on a summer afternoon. His eyes never left my gaze, and I mumbled a random word under my breath.

"My name is Marth." The young man finally said kindly. I was speechless. I nervously adjusted the way I was sitting and smiled at him. "I am Vix."

Marth grinned to himself, and I noticed that he had a sword in his right hand. He was a Lord of some sort, one could easily tell by the way his armor was designed.

_So that's his name._

_A pretty sexy name if you ask me._

_Oh, shut up, Vix!_

I saw that Marth was lying down, gazing at the stars. "I love looking at the stars. I always used to look at them when I was back home in Altea."

_Altea? _

_Should I ask him what that was?_

"Altea? Is that a village?" I briskly asked, trying to not lose my confidence. Marth laughed to himself and whispered in my ear, "I'm a Prince, dearest. I used to rule over that land of Altea, but it was destroyed." Marth's face lost his his sly and playful smile, and he looked grim.

I blushed, and thought I was the image of a tomato. "I'm sorry."

He smiled again, and shook his head. "No, I apologize for my childish behavior. Please forgive me, Vix." He averted his eyes from my gaze, and looked at the ground as if he wanted to tell me something.

"I forgot who I was in that war over Altea. I forgot my feelings, and I became savage. I fought to the very end. I still don't know what I have become, It's all so confusing in this world." I looked at Marth with sympathy. He was so young, but had so much on his mind.

He sighed and I noticed he was holding a book in his hands. He smiled at me. "Do you want to go inside?" I thought Marth was crazy. Go inside?

"What do you mean?" I spluttered, feeling humiliated. Marth grabbed my wrist and playfully ran. I laughed, feeling free. Marth ran with me to a large mansion surrounded by palm trees, oak trees, waterfalls, and rivers. I gaped at the mansion. Marth shyly looked at the ground. "This is where I live. I made a family here." I was intrigued. I followed the Prince up to the steps of the beautiful mansion, and I saw a sign that read:

**_Smash Mansion_**

**_For all whom can dare_**

I blushed as he noticed me reading it. "Yes, the Smash Mansion." He said, poking my arm. He swung open the door to the mansion and walked in. He gestured for me to follow him.

_No, Vix. What if he is some kidnapper?_

_A really sexy kidnapper then._

_What if he's going to kill you?_

_He doesn't look like a killer._

I ignored all thoughts of doubt and followed Marth inside the mansion. I saw pictures of twelve people. The twelve people looked friendly, and all of them had smiles on their faces. Well, only one of them was frowning, and he was a large man wearing a jump-suit-like outfit. Next to him was a green dinosaur, a man wearing overalls, a red hat, and a mustache on top of the dinosaur. A elf-like blonde man with ocean blue eyes was posing next to somebody who has heavily armed in armor. The two were holding "invisible guns" at their sides. An identical, but taller version of the man wearing overalls was holding what looked like an adorable cute mouse, and a fox was holding two pink puffballs in his arms. To top it off, a donkey was jumping in the background with a banana and a young boy wearing a striped shirt floating in midair. I smiled as I observed this picture.

Marth grinned. "That's the original twelve." I nodded and we continued down the hall. Marth gestured to another picture, slightly bigger than the other picture.

In this picture, there were twenty six people. There was a large turtle with spikes on his shell rolling his eyes, and the buff man from the other picture mock-punching him. The large donkey was eating a banana in the corner, and was obviously enjoying his snack. A doctor with a mustache was flipping a pill, and next to him was a large blue bird pointing a gun at a fox, who was mock-screaming. An ogre-type of creature was narrowing his eyes at the camera, and two identical twins wearing parkas were hi-fiving. A cute puffball was cuddling another puffball, who looked confused. The elf-ish man was pointing a sword in the air, and a miniature version of was doing the same. A girl with a long dress and with blonde hair was hugging the two elf-ish boys. The two identical brothers with mustaches were looking at each other in a confused manner. I swooned as I saw Marth leaning against a slightly shorter version of a redheaded teenager. The two appeared to be best friends. A stick figure was holding bcon next to them, and a princess was blowing kisses at the camera. The little mouse was chasing a cuter mouse, and a purple creature with yellow eyes was floating above them. The dinosaur was eating cake and was next to the armored person and the boy wearing the striped shirt.

Marth pushed his hair out of eyes and smiled. "That's my best friend, Roy. These people are the Melee champions."

I chuckled, "So this is your family?"

Marth nodded. "A very big family."

My gaze met yet another picture, with more people than the other pictures.

The ogre-like person was standing with the turtle and a large penguin, and they were shaking fists at the camera. The buff man was posing with an older looking man, who was wearing camoflauge and was holding a grenade in his hand. Two donkeys were hanging from a random vine. The two brothers with the mustaches had fireballs in their hands. The bird was looking at the fox with a bored expression. The twins wearing the parkas were jumping, and the two pink puffballs were holding hands. A large buff man was next to Marth, who was teasingly looking at the man with a "parent"expression. The elfish man was kissing a brunette passionately, and a blue fox-like creature was eying them. Two kids, one I recognized as the striped shirt kid, was floating in the air next to another kid with blue eyes and blonde "ice-cream" styled hair. A round puffball wearing a mask and a cape was drawing his sword mysteriously. The blonde princess was posing with an angel and a simple-looking teenager holding red balls in his hands. I saw the armored person again, but without the helmet, revealing a beautiful woman with her hair in a ponytail. She was carelessly holding her helmet in her hands. A little creature wearing a clear mask was sitting on the ground with little plant-like creatures around it. A robot was staring at the camera, and the green dinosaur was next to him. A wolf was looking in disdain at the fox and the bird, and the larger mouse was at his feet. An obese man was pointing at the camera on a motorcycle and a cute boy with a pointy hat and cat eyes, was pointing an arrow at the brunette and the elf-ish man.

I smiled to myself. This "family" of Marth's looked truly awesome. Marth looked at the ground, and I scanned the picture for the familiar red-head. I found no results and turned to the Prince, confused. "Where is Roy?"

Marth stared at the ground. "He didn't make it into Brawl."

I gave Marth a weird look. He didn't make it into Brawl? What was he talking about?

"I'll talk about it later. Come now, I have a family I want you to meet."

And at these words, Marth took me by the hand further into the mansion.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Thanks Pk Love Omega for beta reading this(:

Anways, review? Thanks again!

-Edo & Marcie-


End file.
